


Copy shop

by kinkjooheon



Series: Monsta X's college affairs [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkjooheon/pseuds/kinkjooheon
Summary: You didn't think it was possible to meet real life angels on campus ‒a boring and dull place where literally nothing happened‒ until you met Shin Hoseok.





	Copy shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! This is part of a series set in college, so if you are interested in reading about the other members (I'll do them progressively), click on the link you'll find at the end of this chapter. With that said, I hope you enjoy this one!

You were trying to take your phone out of your tight pocket when someone bumped with your shoulder and kept walking away without looking back.

"Hey!" You screamed, but there was no point in doing that. The black haired guy was walking away, hands on his own pockets ‒pockets that actually looked wide, not like yours‒ and earphones in.

People were so inconsiderate, ugh.

You finally took your phone out of your jeans and read the multiple texts your best friend had been sending you for the past 10 minutes.

> ______, remeber to go to the copy shop!
> 
> Yah, please remember to print my essay.
> 
> Hey.
> 
> HEY!
> 
> Oh my god, _____. Answer my fucking texts.
> 
> _______!!!!
> 
> Well, whatever.

You sighed. She was always like this. Of course you would remember to print her essay. You were going to the copy shop to print your essay too, and both of them were together on the same folder in your pendrive. It was impossible to forget.

Your phone buzzed yet again, and you rolled your eyes.

> Don't. Forget!!!

You texted her back a simple "dw" to make her even angrier ‒she deserved it‒, and switched the phone completely off, putting it on your backpack and making a mental note of forgetting about it for the rest of your day.

You had to hand in your essay, study for 5 hours on the library and then do your last exam of your sophomore year. You had to concentrate.

With that mindset, you started walking through the big halls trying not to bump into anyone. It was a difficult task since people loved getting in your way and walking around looking down at their phones, but you hated when someone that wasn't familiar touched you, so you had to be extra careful.

You arrived at the copy shop and sighed at the long line. You were going to have to wait around thirty minutes, so instead of whining about it, you opened your backpack, took out your notes, and started studying.

You were so immersed on your studying that you had stopped hearing voices around you and instead hear muffled sounds, but when someone grabbed your arm you suddenly came into reality and the sound of everyone around you was like a blast on your ears.

"Hey." The owner of the hand that was around your forearm said, and you moved your eyes to his face and‒

Whoa.

No way.

You knew your eyes were so open that your face looked comical, because the boy smirked a bit. You looked down at the floor for a moment to gain the confidence you needed to talk to someone that handsome.

"I just wanted to know if you are waiting for the copy shop." He asked you softly, and even his deep voice was beautiful.

Oh man.

Inhale.

Exhale.

You could do this.

"Yes!" You said, maybe with a _bit_ too much enthusiasm.

The blonde guy laughed, but it wasn't a "you are so stupid, oh my god" laugh, it was more like a "oh man you are cute". Or at least that's what you wanted to think.

"Well, then move a bit to your right." He said, and you turned to see what he meant.

Your face flushed a red so bright you thought you were going to combust.

The line had moved to the right and you had been standing there, for god knows how much time, with your notes on your hand. The ridiculousness of the situation made you crack from laughter, and the handsome guy joined you.

"Where is my head." You said, shaking said part of your body with a hand pressed on your forehead.

"Don't worry. It happens." He said smiling, and you got lost on that huge and beautiful smile. He extended a hand to you and you took it while he said: "I'm Hoseok, but you can call me Wonho."

Hoseok. Wonho. Both names suited the guy really well.

"I'm _____." You said, smiling, but in no way was your smile half as gorgeous as his.

And then, without even realizing it, both of you were asking each other questions about your majors, your towns, your family... Thirty minutes had never passed by so quickly in your life.

When you had your essay printed ‒and your best friend's too, of course‒ you, for some reason, waited for Wonho.

"Where do you have to leave your essay?" He asked you, but all you saw was the  _massive_ stack of papers he had on his arms.

"What in the hell is that!?" You asked, shocked, and you saw how his face went from confusion, to his papers, to a doubling-over laughter.

"It's the whole class' projects, calm down." He told you, catching his breath.

You nodded, still a bit confused at why he had to print everyone's project ‒at least it wasn't only his project, the thought had made you so afraid you were sure you looked white. You made a mental note to tell _____ that other people not only had to print their best friend's essay, they had to print _everyone's_ work.

Wonho walked by your side, following you to your teacher's office, and then you did the same with him. You didn't know exactly why you were following him when you had an important exam in a few hours, but it was like you had found someone who you connected perfectly with, and it was difficult to let them go.

When he was done giving the million paper stack to his teacher, Wonho looked at you and there was a long awkward silence.

Was he thinking the same as you? Was this handsome man perhaps thinking about wanting to stay with you a bit longer?

"Do you want to get some coffee?" He suddenly asked with a hand on his neck, and you tried not to smile too bright.

"Of course."

 

#### 5 days later.

"Mom, I told you. It's just a friend." You really _told_ her again.

"How old is he?" She asked, the spoon he had been mixing the dinner with pointed at you, threatening.

"24." You said, and shut your eyes, ready for her anger.

"But you are so much younger! _____, what are you even thinking about inviting a man to this house before telling me?" She scolded you.

The problem was, Wonho could hear everything. He was sitting on your sofa, right next to the kitchen, and you were pretty sure he was as uncomfortable as you were right now. You were counting the seconds before he appeared at the kitchen door and said goodbye, because Wonho was like that. He didn't want to make anyone angry.

"I'm not that much younger, mom. I'm an adult now, we are just going to stay in my room." You said, but you knew there was no point in trying further.

"In your room?" She shouted. "Oh no, not on my watch!"

"Okay!" You suddenly exploded. "Then we are going to another place. Bye!"

And you ran away from the kitchen, signaled Wonho to follow you, grabbed your purse and opened the door.

Wonho was standing motionless right by the sofa, looking at your mom and then at your face, probably debating what to do. You walked towards him while sighing and cursing at his blonde ass for stretching this horrible moment longer, took him by the hand and pushed him out the door.

When both of you were on the street, you apologized but he said that you shouldn't worry.

And at that moment you understood how good he always was. Something went soft on your inside.

You had known each other just for some days, but this guy had already stirred your whole world and, even though you didn't believe in love at first sigh, this was at least friendship at first sight. And crush at first sight, too, because you had been thinking about him 24/7 since his fingers had wrapped around your forearm five days ago. And that wasn't something that friends did.

"Let's go to the cinema." He told you taking your hand, and you smiled at the cheesyness of that.

But accepted.

 

#### 3 weeks later.

> Meet me in a few hours? If you don't answer this text saying 'no', I'll be there at 9PM.

You had been reading Wonho's text over and over for the past hour. It was nearly 9PM and your heart was beating furiously.

You thought you really were going to die.

For some reason, your crush had developed and now your were pretty sure you had fallen in love with the guy. Something that wasn't difficult to understand taking into account his personality and, let's not lie, good looks, but that didn't make it easier. Because even if Wonho had taken your hand, played with your hair, hugged you and basically tried to touch you at every moment for the past three weeks, you weren't 100% sure if he felt the same.

He felt something, sure, he wouldn't look at your like he did if there wasn't a _bit_ of attraction, but you didn't know if he wanted to take things farther.

And today seemed like the day to do that, or stop everything.

Your phone buzzed and your fingers moved hastily to open the new text.

> Open the door.

You thought it was impossible, but your heart started to beat even more furiously.

You looked at yourself on the mirror again and, at least, you were happy with your looks. You looked decent enough.

You walked towards the front door and opened it, Wonho's bright smile welcoming you, and you felt butterflies on your stomach.

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with ripped jeans and a black belt, but that simple combination looked really hot on his well built body.

"Hey, _____." He said, and moved his hand to touch my hair.

During this past three weeks ‒well, it seemed like you had known each other from way before, but it had been just three weeks‒ you had come to know all his little movements, and one thing he loved to do was touching your hair. He said it was because it was really soft, but you liked to think that it was something else that prompted him to do the gesture.

You took his hand and went upstairs to your room. The plan was to watch a film and stay the night in, taking advantage of the fact that your parents were away, so you took your laptot and put in on the bed between both of you.

"What film should we watch?" You asked him, but he wasn't looking at the laptot anymore.

His stare was suddenly _different_. It seemed to dig into your soul and his beautiful face was so near you you got surprised.

You didn't know what to do. You actually wanted him to stop, because it was a weird situation.

A _weird_ situation because you thought it was impossible that he was going that to kiss you. And the hope. And the negation. And both sensations at the same time were making it weird. So you wanted him to stop but‒

He licked his lips, looking straight at yours.

"Wonho..." You said, and he moved his hand to your face, cupping your cheeks.

"Tell me I'm not the only one feeling something." He said softly, and your heart went crazy at that. "Tell me I'm not the only one that thinks he's going crazy because it hasn't been that long, but I _feel_ something."

So maybe he _wanted_ to kiss you.

You shook your head in negation really _really_ subtetly, so subtetly it was hard to decipher if you even moved it, but he knew what you meant. He had understood you. Maybe because of that gesture, maybe because the love you felt for him was written all over your face. But he knew.

Because he moved his head to kiss you.

You felt his soft lips on yours and the kiss was feather light, his lips genlty moving against yours, but you loved it just like that. His hand had moved from your cheek to the back of your head and his other hand was on your waist, pulling you towards him.

He moved away for one second and you looked at him, expectant.

"I know it's only been three weeks. But I wanted to do it." He said, voice a bit concerned and embarrassed. "Sorry."

In answer to that stupid comment you just cupped his face and pulled him towards yours, kissing him back.


End file.
